


Die Hard 3

by Lizzy100



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adventure that he has to go to save people pretty much. I used to have a better summary for this, but I lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Hard 3

It was a beautiful day in Washington. John McClain whom was an LA cop, was on his way at the airport to see his wife. He was waiting for his flight to arrive.   
He sat at a table with a cup of coffee. He looked at a few guy a yard away whom were also sitting at a table. He thought they looked familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he had seen them or who they were.   
A few minutes later, the guys left carrying their boxes that contained guns, smoke bombs, and other things.   
McClain left the table, leaving his coffee, to silently follow them from a distance. He had a feeling and when John got those feelings, he was normally right.   
The guy with black hair looked back and seeing him following them, told the other that they were being followed and they picked the pace. When they did, so did John.   
He soon lost the guys when they went inside a plane.  
He made a mental note to himself to watch out for them the next time he saw them.   
His flight soon arrived and he boarded the plane.   
He arrived at the airport in New York at four-thirty in the afternoon.   
When he arrived at Holly’s work whom was his wife, he sensed that something was wrong. He was right he knew, when he looked through a window. The men from the airport and Colonel Stuart were holding everyone hostage. He knew he couldn’t just walk in or they’re shoot him on the spot. Instead, he decided to go through the back to the stairs. He did so and arrived at the level they were on.   
As he walked around trying to figure out what to do, he saw someone. He assumed he was one of the men. So he faced the guy and they both started shooting. John had a hand gun, but the guy had a Machine gun. He got shot before he could run for cover, but in the end he took him down. He then left the room painfully with both guns.   
A few minutes later, he was in another room.   
“Oh, God!” he said, going for cover as he got shot in the left leg.   
He was soon able to shoot and kill the guy before he limped out of the room. When he left the room though, he came face to face with another guy without a gun.   
A few minutes later after physically starting a fight, they fell down the stairs which killed the guy and hurt John. He got up again though, even though he was in pain.   
He came down the stairs, limping considerably. He had taken a walky talky from the dead guy. He now was in another room hidden.   
“Stuart, come in,” John said.  
“Who’s this?”  
“Don’t you remember me, Stuart? I stopped you last year.”  
“Oh, yes. John McClain. Welcome. Come down here and join us.”  
“I think not, Stuart. I’m just telling you that I killed a few of your guys. This is McClain and I’m out.”  
He put it away and hooked it to his jeans.  
Stuart came out of the office and being angry, smacked the wall with a fist. Holly saw that and knew what was happening.  
“John,” she said softly.  
“What?” asked one of the workers.  
“John is here. He’s the only one I know who can make someone crazy like that. He’s trying to be the hero again.”  
John made his way downstairs, only one level above where they were at. When he thought it was the right time, he came downstairs.   
At once, all the bad guys went after him. He shot them all though and they went sprawling to the ground.   
The cops soon arrested the bad guys.   
“Are you okay? You’re bleeding. And what happened to your leg? You’re limping on it,” Holly worriedly said to her husband.   
“I’ll be fine, honey. Don’t worry. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll have the paramedics look me over.”  
“Yes. That would make me feel better, John.”  
He went to them to make his wife feel better, they fixed him, and he and Holly went home.


End file.
